Strange Lion
The Strange Lion is a minor antagonist of the The Lion Guard special Battle of the Pride Lands. He was an unnamed lion whom Scar met in the past when he was young. Biography What of the Strange Lion's origins are unknown, but given to the fact that he appeared in the Outlands, it seems likely that he may have came far away from the Pride Lands and Outlands. According to Scar as he explains his story to a cobra named Ushari, the Strange Lion was first seen when an adolescent Scar (who was the leader of the Lion Guard) was scouting the Outlands. Upon learning that Scar is second-best in power to his older brother Mufasa (who was King at that time) and that he has a special power called the Roar of the Elders, the Strange Lion claimed that he had wisdom and power, and that with the help from Scar and the Roar, they could take over the Pride Lands and rule everything in a duumvirate. Scar finds the idea to be intriging, but as he follows the Strange Lion to a volcano, the Strange Lion sets up an ambush by having his friend the Strange Cobra to attack Scar on right eye, which gave him his trademark scar. As Scar fumes in pain due to the venomous bite, the Strange Lion reveals his true colors by attempting to blackmail Scar into serving for him in exchange for the cure of the venom. However, being enraged of being set up, Scar instead uses the Roar of the Elder to kill both the Strange Lion and Cobra, sending them away towards the lava river behind to their deaths. Returning to Pride Rock, Scar explained his story to Mufasa and expected to be praised for stopping the Strange Lion's attempted coup d'etat, but Mufasa just friendly patted Scar while giving his nickname. While the Strange Lion and the Strange Cobra were never able to proceed with their plans to take over the Pride Lands, their attack on Scar, coupled with the Strange Cobra's venom slowly poisoning his mind, makes certain one thing about them: they are indirectly responsible to make Scar turn into the selfish and traitorous tyrant he later became. Appearance The Strange Lion had tan coloured fur with a dark brown stripe on his forehead, a dark reddish-brown mane which reached to his lower chest, red eyes and a scar over his left eye. Gallery WhenILedTheGuard.png|The Strange Lion and Scar 032A6520-BEBD-4728-94DF-19EEBB8FF35D.png|The Strange Lion luring Scar to the Strange Cobra StrangeLion&CobraDeaths.png|The Strange Lion and Cobra being pushed to their deaths by an angry Scar for ambushing him. Trivia *The Strange Lion is considered to be The Heavy of The Lion King series as his actions against Scar are what caused Scar to become the hate-filled tyrant he was in the first film and the Big Bad of the series, who in turn inspired the Outsiders to engage in a war against Simba's pride in the second film and left the Pride Lands without a Lion Guard, leading Simba to recruit Kion and his friends to lead a new one in The Lion Guard. *The Strange Lion is the second lion in The Lion King series to have a stripe on their forehead. The first being Zira. Both the strange lion and Zira also has the same eye colour. **This has caused several fans to theorize that he was Zira's father, even though that this may not be the case as Zira was born in the Pride Lands while the Strange Lion wasn't. *He is one of four lions in The Lion Guard to have a scar on his eye. The other three being Scar, Kovu and Kion. *Despite his importance in Scar's descent into villainy, the Strange Lion's name is never revealed (as perhaps Scar didn't knew his name). Considering that Scar was destroyed for good in the same episode he reveals how he got his namesake, it's possible that we will never learn the Strange Lion's name unless Scar's backstory gets fleshed out a bit more during the season. *He bears resembelance to the franchise's protagonist Simba and his father Mufasa. Navigation Category:Sadists Category:Animals Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Saboteurs Category:Blackmailers Category:Provoker Category:Predator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Outcast Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Master Manipulator Category:Opportunists Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Strategic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Thugs Category:Evil from the past Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Ferals Category:Male Category:Control Freaks Category:Barbarian Category:Power Hungry Category:Flashback villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Nameless Category:Mute